Cherry Blossom Kiss
by Obliteration
Summary: Haku could remember the last night he and Zabuza had together before it all came crashing down... [[ZabuzaxHaku]] OneShot


**Title **Cherry Blossom Kiss

**Rating **I'm thinkin' R, just to be extra safe.

**Pairing** ZabuzaxHaku

**Disclaimer** Don't own Naruto, or any of the characters.

**Author's Note **Um, well, letsee... First off, this DOES contain sex, I'm not sure if I'd categorize it as a lemon or lime, but, yeah. And, I can't remember how old Haku was, so it might be underage sex. oO; Also, I can't remember what colour Haku's eyes were...but in my memory they were hazel, so if that's wrong, just ignore my mistake. XD; You might not get this fic, 'cause it does get kind of confusing, but I just had to write it anyway.

XxXxX

Memories of love and despair flashed beneath the lids as older times gave away...

Haku could remember the night-- the very last night -- that he and Zabuza had spent together, the night they grew closer. It had been a gorgeous, starry night, the sky painted on elegantly as if it were all just a piece of art. It had all happened then...

Zabuza had touched him, he had made Haku feel wonderful, beautiful, amazing. Like he had reached the highest paradise possible-- and all Zabuza had to do to make him experience that again was simply run his rough-- yet soft -- hands across Haku's abdomen, and then the sparks would start.

Haku had never even realized something like this was real-- and not just a figment of his imagination. Not until Zabuza. Zabuza was everything Haku had wished for, even when he was just an innocent boy. He had made him feel every type of pleasure known to man. The pleasure of knowledge, the pleasure of having a companion, the pleasure of skill, the pleasure of the body, and even the sweet, sinful pleasure of the kill. And somehow, with Zabuza, even the deep hole that was drilled into Haku's heart everytime the love in his sensei's eyes faded, the sadness seemed like a high.

That's what Haku could see, hear, smell, touch, and taste during his last moments of life.

_"Z-Zabuza?" Haku stuttered. He was afraid. So terribly and incredibly afraid. _

_"It's okay, Haku," Zabuza reassured him. Haku wanted to laugh when he realized that even when Zabuza was trying to be gentle, his voice still came out stern and scolding._

_"Be still, stop moving your legs. I'm going to make you feel real good, but you have to relax first."_

_And just like that, on command, Haku let all his tension leave him. Then, the sensations began._

_It felt like snowflakes, millions upon millions of snowflakes drizzling all over his body, all of his sensitive parts. Zabuza's lips were thousands of cherry blossoms covering him, surrounding him in something that could not possibly be real..._

_Haku could not help it when Zabuza traced feather light touches around his thighs. He had to buck up upon reflex. _

_Zabuza leaned over the boy's pale body, then slowly and experimentally licked the skin of Haku's legs, making sure to let his saliva dribble along to create a teasing touch that almost sent Haku spiraling over the edge. _

_He whimpered. "Zabuza..."_

_The man chuckled. "Beginning to get impatient, are we?" Before he could answer, Zabuza suddenly spread Haku's legs far apart, then placed his face against Haku's groin, just breathing on it softly. _

_Haku's cry encouraged Zabuza to go further, and so he did._

_Without any warning, he engulfed his love's erection in his mouth, taking it in fully and making sure to place his hands on Haku's hips to keep him from thrusting upwards. Zabuza's tongue traced circles around the boy's penis, coating it with white hot wetness. He went from sucking hard on the penis, to slowing down and just moving his mouth up and down along it. _

_Haku's steely eyes were completely glazed over, his thoughts in a clutter. Cry after cry, moan after moan, and the only reward he got for making the most delicious sounds was more sweet torture... And then, something began building up inside the boy's stomach, something that made him arch his back and squeeze the sheets beneath him harder..._

_That's when the warm mouth that surrounded Haku left. He blinked in confusion. "Zabuza...?"_

_"Sshh... It's going to get even better now." _

_Haku could hear something snap open, then Zabuza rubbing his hands together. What was going on? What was Zabuza about to do?_

_Then, he all understood when a cold finger pressed against the entrance to his body, and didn't stop there. It just kept wiggling its way inside him, until finally, the digit was completely buried._

_Haku made a noise of discomfort. It hurt, very much so. But Haku was strong. He had taken the most agonizing pain before, surely he could take something as small as this. _

_"Are you okay? Just keep your breathing steady, and keep relaxing, don't tense or it'll hurt more. Trust me; I'm not gonna harm you."_

_Haku trusted Zabuza fully, and did as he said._

_Soon, another finger joined the previous one, snuggled deeply in Haku. Zabuza moved the two up and down in a scissoring motion to further stretch the boy he was about to penetrate._

_After a few minutes, both digits were removed. Haku let out a sigh of-- was it relief or disappointment? Now that something had been in there, he felt hollow now that it wasn't with him anymore..._

_Zabuza moved up Haku's body so that he was face to face with the boy. "Haku, do as I say, and place your hands on my chest," he commanded huskily. _

_Haku was confused, but did so anyway, uncertainly._

_"Now touch me."_

_Zabuza felt soft, silky hands run along his chest in soothing abstract shapes. Haku was inexperienced, and yet, this simple touch was making Zabuza harder. And so while Haku was distracted with making Zabuza feel good, he felt it was the perfect time to bury himself deep into the tight orifice._

_The smaller of the two practically screamed, tears filling those hazel orbs when he was filled. _

_Zabuza placed his hands on Haku's shoulders, massaging them to soothe the boy beneath him. God, the tightness around him was driving him mad, but he knew he couldn't move yet, it would only hurt Haku more since this was his first time..._

_Once the muscles around Zabuza loosened a bit, he began to rock in and out, making sure to shove as deep in Haku as possible, trying to find that little nerve ball that would send sparks of colour flying beneath Haku's lids._

_Once that spot was brushed, Haku gasped in amazement and buried his fingernails into Zabuza's arms so deep that blood started trickling. But to Zabuza, the blood only added to the sensation, the warm liquid tickling his skin..._

_He thrust into his lover faster, wanting to force them both into the highest euphoria possible, into Heaven itself._

_Sweat poured from each body, it acting like a lubricant, only making them slide against each other easier. The room was full of the musk of sex, and the noises of human ecstasy. _

The last thing Haku could remember about that night, was the cherry blossoms kissing his lips, and then a yell that somehow blended in with a horrified scream piercing his ears right now...

It was dully fading...the light...the sun...the sky...Zabuza...all fading...

And then, the whole world went black.

XxXxX

Afterwards, Haku saw Zabuza standing outside, watching the moon move. "Zabuza?" He called out to him softly.

"What is it, Haku?" Zabuza didn't turn around.

He swallowed. "Do you regret it, Zabuza?... Do you regret taking me as yours? Because...I don't regret you doing so."

Zabuza then faced Haku, guilt staining his heart. He smiled, a gentle smile that Haku hadn't seen in a long time. "I'll tell you my answer later, kid. Later...when I can explain to you everything without worrying about the consequences of hurting you."

But Haku never got to hear his answer. His heart stopped one day too early, and that was the part that Haku _did_ forget of his most cherished memoir...

And the part that Zabuza regretted more than anything, even after joining Haku in death.

Owari.


End file.
